<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Medicine by Yamgeta1406</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054353">Special Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406'>Yamgeta1406</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Leopika! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone wants that hot blonde ass but Leorio edition, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Killua Zoldyck, Middle School, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rated mature just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-medical is an educational track that undergraduate students in the United States and Canada pursue prior to becoming medical students.</p>
<p>Leorio is hoping to be a medical student, so he basically becomes his schools second nurse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Illumi Zoldyck, Leorio Paladiknight/Shalnark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Leopika! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/gifts">El_gasm</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989235">Special Delivery</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm">El_gasm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio was studying on his bed when his door opened and a few seconds later, something heavy fell on his back and wrapped its arms around him while laying its head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hisoka, why are you laying on me?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m tired and  I want to.”</p>
<p>And for a few seconds, that was that. Until Leorio realized something and started blushing. Hisoka’s dick was pressed right up his ass. And Hisoka knew it too. He hadn’t moved his head from his shoulder, but he was side eyeing him. Leorio could feel his smirk. An “Oh, are you thinking of ...  dirty things,” was whispered against his shoulder and he could feel Hisoka starting to grind against him. Leorio started blushing before pushing Hisoka’s head away and letting out a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“Ahaha, get off me.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Hisoka rolled over and layed on of his arms over his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Leorio a blushing mess. And for the rest of the night, that was that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leorio was rushing over to the middle school, when some of the seniors called out to him saying someone wanted to meet him behind the school. Not wanting to deal with this shit knowing Illumi would kill him if he found out that Killua got hurt and it took Leorio longer than five minutes to reach him, Leorio came prepared for a fight because, well, that’s what a meet up behind the school meant usually. He was expecting some asshole who had a problem with him being bi or thought they could win in a fight against the “teachers pet” (heavy air quotes). He wasn’t expecting Shalnark. Leorio knew he could be a manipulative bastard, but he was still one of the nicest kids in school and he didn’t get into fights a lot, only joining in when his friends needed help, so Leorio didn’t understand why Shalnark wanted to fight him. He hadn’t talked to anyone from Chrollo’s gang since… the Incident™ and that was months ago, so again Leorio had no idea why Shalnark wanted to fight him… Unless Kurapika pulled some shit. Leorio started rolling his eyes and turning around.</p>
<p>“Ugh, oh my god, I don’t have time to be fighting you over some shit Kurapika did.”</p>
<p>“W-wait that isn’t what this is about!!!” </p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything else, Uvogin’s loud ass voice came from across the field.</p>
<p>“SHALNARK! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE FIGHTING LEORIO TODAY.”</p>
<p>Shalnark was getting pissed. ‘Why does everyone think I’m about to fight my crush!?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t about to fight,” Shalnark yelled back, angrily pouting, but he doubted Uvogin could hear him. He turned back around to finally ask Leorio out, only to find he had noped out of there once Uvogin and Shalnark started their shouting contest. Shalnark wanted to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Illumi was pissed. He was walking to his dorm the other day when he saw Hisoka walk into Leorio’s room and everything that unfolded afterwards. He didn’t want to start a fight in Leorio’s room, so he went back to his and waited for Hisoka to leave. Only problem was, he didn’t leave. Which left Illumi to his thoughts of what Hisoka could’ve been doing to Leorio in there. </p>
<p>When he finally spotted Hisoka, he was smirking at him. Like he knew Illumi was mad about. </p>
<p>“Oh, hello Illumi.”</p>
<p>“Hisoka, did you sleep with Leorio last night.” (In hindsight Illumi shouldn’t have said it like that)</p>
<p>“Oh,yeah, he was a blushing mess for the whole night, it was cute.” </p>
<p>Illumi was about to get mad when he realized HIsoka was probably being vague to fuck with him and he might not have actually done anything to Leorio. </p>
<p>“Stop it. You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“I honestly have no clue.”</p>
<p>“Hisoka, did you fuck Leorio last night?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Okay, stay out of his room.” </p>
<p>Before Hisoka could reply, Illumi turned around and walked to his next class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leorio, why are all your shirts so baggy.”</p>
<p>Looking up, confused, Leorio replied instantly.</p>
<p>“It’s cause I’m tiny ???”</p>
<p>“Wtf do you mean ‘It’s cause I’m tiny’ you’re 6’4.”</p>
<p>Instead of responding, Leorio tugged at a back corner of his shirt and balled it up until the rest of his shirt tightened, revealing his small waist. Kurapika squinted, scrutinizing Leorio’s body, before leaning forward and wrapping his hands around Leorio’s waist, then looking up at Leorio.</p>
<p>“How the fuck do your organs hit in you?”</p>
<p>“...Out of all things, that’s the question you ask?”</p>
<p>In the background, Chrollo was watching the scene in front of him, jealous that Kurapika was touching him, but glad that he got that see that amazing sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been reading Special Delivery and while I can't understand half of what the fuck is written, I still love it, so here! Also, I don't know If you like hxh El but I wanted to write more Leorio love, so sorry if you don't like Hunter x Hunter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>